


Перья феникса

by cs2016, Isfir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cake, Cooking, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Phoenix - Freeform, Photoset
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cs2016/pseuds/cs2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: Бисквитный торт «Красный бархат» с кремом из рикотты, украшен фениксом из фруктов, черники и клубничного мармелада. Перья хвоста – фрукты, черника и клубничный мармелад.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Челлендж





	Перья феникса

**Author's Note:**

> Бисквитный торт «Красный бархат» с кремом из рикотты, украшен фениксом из фруктов, черники и клубничного мармелада. Перья хвоста – фрукты, черника и клубничный мармелад.


End file.
